And A Partridge In An Olive Tree
by Soul of The Wind
Summary: Sulu and Chekov fight after the Enterprise's first Christmas party; but maybe everything is not as it seems with our favourite Russian. Sulu/Chekov Fluff.


**Notes;; Yes...this is Christmas fic..in June. **

It was marked on every calender aboard the USS Enterprise, even if the owner of the calender did not put it there. As the day crept closer, the excitement started showing. A not-so-scheduled visit to the nearest Starbase a week before left most of the crew giddy. Decorations began popping up in halls and rec rooms and the cleaning crew gave up trying to take them down, much to the decoraters' delight.

The morning of December twenty-fifth had the alpha shift, save a certain Vulcan, smiling. Sulu wished his lover held the same working hours as he did so they could spend the entire day together, but Chekov had been recently reassigned to beta shift, to 'mix things up'. The inconvenience did not dampen his spirits and spent his time on the bridge chatting with Gary Mitchell, the navigator on duty. They drifted through space without incident when and he was relieved by the beta pilot, Sulu thought he could not be smiling more.

This was to be the first Christmas that the crew of the Enterprise shared. The day was now secular and thought of as a celebration of goodwill and family along with the giving of gifts. A large party had been planned in the science labs and the arboretum had supplied something that resembled a fir tree, which was decorated to the point of not being recognized.

Sulu hummed a tune as he made his way to his quarters. He knew he would not be seeing Chekov on the way there, the Russian spent his off mornings with some sort of research, but Sulu could not help but be somewhat disappointed. He entered his room and made his way to his closet, pulling down a carefully wrapped box.

Sulu had never fretted so much as to what to get some one. He spent hours thinking, mentally compiling lists then crossing each thing out; nothing seemed to be perfect. Some gifts were pleasing, but not personal enough, others the opposite. It had been the night before that Sulu came up with his idea. Chekov had wandered into his room, looking odd in standard issue pajamas. The Russian had a very bad habit of taking Sulu's clothes and using them as sleep wear and the week before the pilot had went through his room, taking back every stolen garment. After his lover fell into the land of dreams, Sulu fished through his drawers until he produced his most precious sweater; a hand knitted dark blue piece his mother had created before he left on the five-year mission. It was the only clothing article that Sulu refused to let the Russian commender.

And now it sat inside a gold wrapped package.

–

Sulu wrapped his arm around Chekov's waist, pulling him closer yet Chekov did not take his eyes off the spot on the wall he had been staring at for the last ten minutes. The pilot gave a sheepish smile to Scotty, who had been trying to strike up a conversation. The engineer shrugged and grinned, turning his attentions to a pretty yeoman.

The party had begun over an hour ago and the only person who seemed more disinterested was Spock, but that changed when Kirk had picked up a leaf of mistletoe and tried to kiss Uhura. Now Sulu and Chekov stood off alone, the former wishing to join in the laughing and enjoyment but refusing to leave the latter behind. Chekov's reaction to the festivities was the exact opposite to what everyone had been expecting. The crew had almost been looking forward to seeing the Russian jumping around excitedly, telling stories of how Russians came up with the concept of Christmas and being the embodiment of holiday spirit. Instead, he was distant, giving one word answers and having a faraway look in his eyes.

Sulu sighed and rolled his neck. He wanted to spend the night laughing with his lover and friends, not on the receiving end of pitying looks. He watched as McCoy tripped over his feet attempting to dance with his nurse, Uhura explained to Spock the purpose Christmas crackers, and Kirk told a story of his heroics to a science officer. He did not want to be there any more.

"Do you want to head back now, Pavel?" He asked, wondering if he would even get a response. He did, it was just in the form of his lover pulling away and heading towards the door. The catcalls that usually occurred when Sulu and Chekov left a gathering together were noticeably absent.

The lift ride and walk down the corridors were bordering on awkward, Chekov quiet and a few paces ahead.

"What is with you?" Sulu snapped as the door closed to his quarters closed behind them. Chekov gave him a quizzical look.

"Pardon?"

"You're in a mood. You have been the entire party." Chekov scowled.

"I am not in a 'mood.' I..knew I would not enjoy the party is all." Sulu placed his hands on his hips and Chekov countered by crossing his arms.

"Then why agree to go in the first place?"

"To make you happy." Sulu scoffed.

"You not talking to me and being rude is not what makes me happy." A flash of hurt crossed Chekov's eyes but was replaced by a stony look.

"Then I will cease to be the source of your unhappiness." He turned, half stomping from the room. Sulu stood stunned for a moments before dashing towards to bathroom. He stepped up to the door the connected the bathroom to Chekov's room, but it remained stubbornly shut.

"Pavel!" Sulu pounded one fist on the mental. "Pavel, I'm sorry! Open the door." A minute passed and there was no reply. Sighing, he returned to his cabin, sitting on his bed dejectedly. His eyes fell to the gift glittering in the light of his desk lamp.

–

The days following the party saw Sulu falling into a type of depression. Chekov actively avoided the pilot, spending all of his off time inside his quarters. Sulu would sit against the door blocking access to his love, barely hearing Chekov's voice through the thick door. He couldn't sleep at night; his bed seemed empty and cold. Sulu rang in New Year's alone, not bothering to attend the party.

Uhura approached him six days later, chewing her bottom lip.

"Sulu, honey?" He looked up from food, forcing a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Pavel asked me to tell the Senior Staff he would like them to come to his room tonight at 2000 hours." Sulu wrinkled his nose.

"Senior Staff excluding me. He hasn't said two things to me." Uhura shook her head, sitting on the table's edge.

"He wants you there, sugar. You more than everyone else." She patted his cheek and stood back up. "Twenty hundred."

–

Sulu exited his room, slightly surprised to see his friends standing in the hall, dressed in civilian clothes, waiting. Scotty sent him a shrug. Less than a minute later, Chekov's door slid open, and he stood there, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you all for coming. Please, come in." He took a step back and spread his arms in welcome. They filed in and Sulu resisted the urge to gasp. The room had been transformed; in the middle a small table was set up, full to the brim with food, chairs around it. Decorations that were much more elegant than the ones that had litters the hall weeks earlier hung from the ceiling and walls and on the bed a small stack of presents sat.

Chekov bounced as he walked to the table, standing behind the head chair. "This place is for you, Captain. Everyone else can sit where they please." Kirk looked slightly taken aback as he went to sit. Chekov remained standing as they sat, walking to stand behind his chair, next to Sulu. "Christmas is a very important time of year to me. Nyet, not just me, my family. It is the time of year to celebrate life and the of.." He paused, as if trying to work out the word in English. "Savior. My faith is my own but I still wished to spend the time with my family. You are my new family." He gave a dazzling smile. "This is why I asked you all here. To celebrate Christmas." Silence followed and Chekov's face fell. "Ah..you do not wish to. I am sorry for my assumptions."

"No, laddie!" Scotty spoke up. "But, ya got the date wrong. Christmas is in Decemba." Chekov tilted his head, looking very much like a confused dog.

"No..Christmas is tomorrow." Uhura attempted to stifle her giggle by covering her mouth.

"Oh, Chekov. I am sorry, but it is a bit funny." She took a breath and straightened up. "Generally, Christmas is held on December 25th. I am correct in assuming you grew up in an Russian family that is Orthodox?" Chekov nodded eagerly. "In Chekov's faith, Christmas is held on the seventh of January."

"You are religious? I didn't think anyone still was." McCoy added. Chekov's cheeks flushed and he adverted his eyes.

"Da..It makes many people uncomfortable, though. I believe in the sciences, but it is nice to..think there is something extra." Kirk nodded in understanding.

"So, what is all the food?" Chekov's eyes lit up again.

"This is the Holy Supper..or as best as I could supply on a Starship. There is soup and kutya and bread and fruit and potatoes." He frowned a bit. "The replicator would not give me wine, so there is only water."

Chekov finally slid into his seat, his smile returning. "Since this is family, there is no toast but to long life and happiness. Please..what is the English term? 'Dig in'."

Food was spooned onto plates and water poured into glasses. The Russian happily supplied stories of his past Christmases, evoking many laughs and ever a few eyebrow quirks from Spock. As their stomaches became full, Sulu was thoroughly enjoying himself and beamed when Chekov grabbed at his hand, squeezing it when he thought no one was watching.

"Now, it is time for gifts!" Chekov proclaimed, standing and heading to his bed. The others watched as he tried to gather all the presents in his arms at once, dropping a few back on the bed with foreign curses. He waved off help and took two trips to the table.

"For the Captain." Chekov held out a blue package, grinning. Kirk chewed his lip.

"Chekov, we have nothing for you." The Russian shrugged, not losing his smile.

"I do not wish to receive gifts. I want to give them, to my new family." Kirk frowned but took the present and slowly unwrapped it. The rest of the table, minus Spock, leaned over eagerly to see.

"'The Essential Tales of Chekhov.'" Kirk looked up, a grin forming. "A relative of yours?" Chekov shook his head.

"Nyet. At least, I do not think so. Anton Chekhov was a great Russian author and playwright. I am not so lucky."

"Thank you, Pavel." The Russian blinked at the use of his first name.

"You are welcome. Next, Mister Spock." He held out a red wrapped box. Spock nodded in thanks and carefully unwrapped it, producing a holodisk. He looked up, eyebrow raised. "A Delvok holo concert." Spock's lips twitched, almost smiling.

"Thank you, Mister Chekov. I am sure I will enjoy it."

Uhura received a box a of Rigelian chocolate, to which she claimed Chekov was trying to make her fat. Scotty was given Draylaxian whiskey and everyone laughed when McCoy unwrapped a mint plant and a bag of real sugar. Kirk playfully chided the young Russian for trying to turn his staff into alcoholics. Last, was Sulu, who waited patiently, smiling at the others, wondering what his lover had come up with, yet there were no more boxes left on the table.

"For Hikaru, something special. One moment." Chekov stood and flounced to his closet. He stepped back, holding a large vase filled with tall blooming sunflowers. Sulu did not know whether to grin at the gift or frown at the fact that it was not nearly as lavish as the others. Guilt went through him instead for being selfish. He took the present and placed it on his lap.

"Thank you Pasha. I love them."

They spent another thirty minutes chatting and talking. The gifts littered the table, everyone picking up and examining them, save the flowers, which sat prettily towards the center. Scotty finally claimed that he had an early morning and it was time to go to bed. Soon, Sulu and Chekov were the only ones left.

"Hikasha?" Sulu made a noise of acknowledgment, eyes roaming over the ornaments on the walls. "You do not think the suns are your only gift, do you?" The pilot turned around; Chekov stood, hands clasped behind his back with a sly smile on his face. "Close your eyes." He complied and heard the Russian walk forward. He waited for something to be pressed into his hands and was surprised when a light weight settled around his chest. His eyes flew open and looked down.

A small circular amber pendant rested over his shirt, simple and beautiful. "It is the colour of your eyes in the light." Sulu reached forward, grabbing Chekov by the face and pulling him into a kiss.

"I love it. I love you." He muttered against Chekov's lips. The other laughed lightly.

"I am sorry..that I have been in..you said a 'mood'? Christmas is important to me and I am not used to seeing it..taken so lightly. I was not aware that the party was your way of celebrating. I am sorry I made it a bad time."

"No. I should be sorry. I should have asked what was wrong, not snapped."

"I love you, Hikasha."

Sulu grinned, giving Chekov another kiss.

"I've got something for you as well. A present. I was too upset to give it to you on Christmas." Chekov shook his head lightly.

"Nyet, you are right on time."

Chekov unlocked the door to the bathroom, flashing a shy smile. They tumbled through the door, Sulu trying to hold the vase while holding onto Chekov. He placed the flowers on his desk, picking up the golden box and held it out to his love.

Chekov grinned like a small child and unwrapped it quickly. His eyes widened and let out a small gasp as the box fell open. "Hikasha..." He tore off the the shirt he was wearing and pulled the heavy blue sweater on. He shook his hair as he popped through the head hole. Once it was fully on he launched himself at Sulu, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing every inch of skin he could find.

"I love you, so so much." Sulu laughed and pulled Chekov close.

"Merry Christmas, Pasha."

"Merry Christmas, Hikaru."


End file.
